


Tiny Gifts

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Tony is writing to his NCIS family about his and Tali’s travels in Israel and France.





	Tiny Gifts

TINY GIFTS

 

AN: First of all, I must make these VERY clear, I am not a TIVA fan. I really, really, dislike the whole idea. But, having said all that, and the way they ended this season, I do like the idea of Tony as a dad, and Tali was an absolute cutie. 

Gibbs,

I became a dad on May 17, 2016. I am still having trouble wrapping my mind around it. I lost someone special and gained someone special, all in the same day, it seemed. I can’t believe how much my life has changed. I have another tiny person who is totally dependent on me. It’s the scariest and most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. All rolled up in one confusing, amazing ball. I’ve never had anyone depend on me like that before. I mean, people depended on me, as an agent. But that was so different; I always had the team backing me up. I never had to work so hard to make sure I did things right. And, I know I’m still not alone in this. I mean, I think Tali needs another grandpa. Every kid should have a couple. And I would be honored if you would be hers. And I know she has aunts and uncles and a great uncle at NCIS, that is if they would also do me the honor. And I don’t think that that would be a problem, all I have to do is ask, and I will. Yours is the first of several letters I will be writing, in my spare time. Which I am finding, I have very little of, these days. 

I have been trying to teach Tali English and Italian. She already knew few words in each language, which has helped a lot. She is like a tiny sponge. I found her, the other day, having a conversation in Hebrew, English and Italian with a doll I bought her, here, in Israel. I fully expect Tali will be multi-lingual by the time we get back to the States.

I told you that I came to Israel to get answers. I was not entirely honest with you or with myself. I want answers on Ziva’s death, of course. But the answers I truly want are the answers I will never get. Ziva’s dead. I want to know, why? And there is no one to answer why. There is very little left of the David’s farmhouse to even give me any clues about how their lives, about why…. Every which way I go, everywhere I turn, I come back to that question. And it drives me absolutely insane. This search has only served to frustrate me even more. I cannot get the answers from the person I really need to hear them from, she is dead.

I cannot even get answers to the simple questions I have. How did Ziva and Tali live? Where they happy living there? From there the questions only get darker. Did she have to live in a place that provided deadly? Did she have no place else to go? In the end, did Ziva have to choose, her life or Tali’s?

I know I will have to let all that go. And I will, in time. But had I even known, had I had an inkling I had a child, chances are it would have been a double homicide in that farmhouse, and Tali would be an orphan. The very idea makes my blood run cold.

I just…I hate all this uncertainty. You know me, I live by the facts. I need the facts. It was my job. It is my life. I can’t operate like this. Tali will ask me questions, questions I will never have the answers for. She will trust me to tell her the truth. And I…I don’t know what that truth is.

Well, it looks like nap time is over. Tali has woken up and she is standing at our hotel room window. She’s pointing out to the play area outside. I guess we’re going outside for awhile.

Talk to you soon, Grandpa Gibbs,

Tony and Tali DiNozzo

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Abby,

Israel is different. I had to fight to get to go to see Eli’s farmhouse, what was left of it. I was hoping, too, that there was a doll, a toy, blanket, something, anything that had survived the fire. I wanted Tali to have something that Ziva had given her, anything. But there was nothing salvageable. And it was eerie, being there on the scene, seeing where Ziva had died. 

Kort said Ziva had never been the target, just the house, Eli’s files. I still don’t know if I believe that or not. But it makes me very angry and very sad, all at the same time.

I look at Tali, and I see her mother. I listen to her talk, and I hear Ziva. How am I supposed to get over her death if…? Listen to me…thinking only of myself. I have a little girl who lost everything she’s ever known. She’s been brought to a country she has no knowledge of. She was given to a man who she has only known, in pictures, as her father. She’s been forced to trust a lot of people she considers complete strangers. My problems pale, severely, to all that.

It’s indescribable how my life has changed. I realized I will need to go apartment shopping when I get back home. And kids are so, so very expensive. I’ve spent so much money in Israel. Tali asks for something and I can’t tell her no. Is it just because she’s a girl? Would a boy do the same to me? I don’t think so. I think girls just have a special…connection with their fathers. Maybe that is something I need to talk to Gibbs about. If it’s not too painful for him to talk about, that is.

I love how much Sr. is enjoying his granddaughter. He didn’t come with us to Israel. But he will probably join us in Paris. It’s been great having him around to help me with Tali. And I hope she will be able to get to know her Aunt Abby when we return to the States. I hope you already consider yourself an aunt. Because you are as far as I am concerned. Please think about it. I’ll email you pictures as I can. Tali shies away from the camera. I can only get pictures if she’s asleep, or if she’s playing and doesn’t know I’m taking them. I’m not sure why that is. But she’s had so much trauma in her young life, thus far, I may never find out.

She’s sleeping now. I’ve found that if she climbs into my lap, she falls asleep much faster. I guess that that was Ziva’s method of getting her to take a nap.

Love You,

Your big brother, Tony

 

TBC

 

END NOTES: There will be more letters to the rest of the team. And probably to a few people who may surprise you. Thanks, in advance, for reading, reviewing, and alerting. Also, if you see any mistakes, please PM me. Hope you enjoyed. JL

 

 

Chapter 2

 

Tim,

I guess it’s weird for you all, seeing my desk empty every day. I miss being there, working cases. But, my priorities have changed. It’s probably the best thing that could have happened to me. Tali is…she’s such a big part of my life already, and she’s only been in it a few weeks. I hope you and Delilah get to experience this kind of feeling for yourselves. 

“I’ve had her such a short time, but it’s kind of hard to think about what my life was like before her. She is…she’s so much like Ziva. I can see the same mannerisms. I can see it in her face. She has my eyes, but she is a mini Ziva in many ways. That’s hard. 

“I am so glad I have Tali in my life, but, then, how am I ever supposed to get over the pain with that constant reminder in my life? I’m being selfish, I realize that. But I can’t raise a child…not with the same…baggage I had growing up. It’s not fair to her, it’s not her fault, and there is absolutely nothing she can do to change any of it. She doesn’t need to be like me and not realize that until she’s in her thirties.

I feel like I’m babbling. But I don’t know what I’m doing here, Tim. This little person looks to me for guidance and support. And I’m…I’m not sure if I can do it. I’m the goofball, the class clown. Child rearing has no place in that picture. I’ve only been responsible for myself for all these years. I’m terrified as to what the future might fold.

Okay, I need to get a grip here, sorry about that. But, I know that reaction couldn’t have surprised you. You and Gibbs are the only two ‘originals’ left now. Kate, Ziva…the record of women members on our team is not good. You and Gibbs, be good to Ellie. She’s going to be a great agent. But she’s still a little rough around the edges. Help her along Tim. Finish teaching her whatever it is she needs to know.

I need you to keep this to yourself for a little while. I haven’t even told Gibbs I was considering it. But, I think I’m going to have to give up my job. It’s…it’s just too dangerous. I am all Tali has in her young life. She needs somebody who’s job doesn’t involve the possibility of getting them killed on a daily basis. I don’t make this decision lightly. It’s been a pleasure and a privilege to have your, Bishop and Gibbs as my partners. And I don’t plan on leaving NCIS. But I need to talk to Director Vance about what other possibilities are available to me.

Well, it’s time to stop writing now. Tali is trying her best to crawl into my lap so that we can have a little daddy/daughter time. Oh, one more thing. I think that Tali could use an Uncle Tim and an Aunt Delilah. Please consider it. 

Remember, don’t even tell Abby my secret, not matter how much she asks or what she threatens you with.

I’ll keep in touch,

Tony and Tali DiNozzo

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Ellie,

 

You came into our lives at a pretty rough time. Eli David and Jackie Vance had just died and Ziva, of course, was gone. Now, at least, I know the real reason she left. I realize that she thought she was doing what was right. But how could me never knowing I had a child, be right?” I can’t wrap my mind around it and, frankly, it pisses me off.

I am being honest with you, Ellie, because I know you will be as honest with me. I just…could you give me a tiny idea, as a woman, what may have been going through her mind? I’ve already thought about, many times, the reasons I came up with. But, somehow, they all seem lacking when you look at the complete picture.

Ziva could have not wanted me to quit the job I loved. She could have wanted to just raise Tali alone. Ziva could have thought I would try to take Tali away from her and then bring her to the U.S to live. But, even taking all of that into consideration, how could it justify Tali not knowing her father. Yeah, I guess she could have married somebody at some point and told Tali that that man was her father. She would have believed Ziva, whatever Ziva told her, and that would have been it. Some unknown man would be raising my biological child, and I would have been totally clueless as to her very existence.

Ziva could have told Tali anything and she would have believed it. I just want to know why? That’s all. Why did any of this have to happen the way that it did?

I’m putting a lot on you. I realize. But I need some prospective on all this. Tali will grow up, and she will start to wonder things. And I want to not have to make up things. I want her to know the truth. But I need to know and come to terms with that ‘truth’ first.

Plus, I am trying to grow Tali a family. I have no sisters. But I think a child needs loads and loads of aunts and uncles. And I am hoping I can count on your to take the role of Aunt Ellie. I will send pics. Think about it.

Right now, I think I need to go check on Tali. She’s too quiet. That’s one sure sign of trouble; at least it was for me.

Thank you, so much,

Tony and Tali 

 

 

Chapter 3

 

Jimmy,

Thank you. Your assistance has been invaluable. I was thrust into the daddy role so quickly. I was so unprepared to even do the simplest things, like feeding her. Thank you for stepping in and allowing me to ask tons of questions.

It’s odd, but it’s hard to think, even remember what my life was like before her. And it’s only been a few weeks. But she has changed it in some amazingly wonderful ways. Tali looks and acts so much like Ziva. I look at that little girl and I remember what I lost. I wonder what could have been. And I wonder why. Why things had to turn out the way that they did. But most of all I wonder what it was that made Ziva decide I didn’t need to know I had a child. That it was not important that there was another little DiNozzo in the world.

We’re finding more questions than answers in Israel, unfortunately. I finally got permission to visit the site of Eli David’s farmhouse. But there was literally nothing there. I am not sure how Tali survived that. She went with me, and she clung to me the entire time. I didn’t tell her where we were going. And I actually wanted to leave her with the sitter. But, then I thought that maybe she would like to be close to her mother, maybe seeing the place would help her someway. That was where her good memories were. But her worst memories were there, too.

Thankfully, she didn’t react too strongly. She saw her swing set in the backyard and wanted to go play on it. I went with her and let her play for a few minutes. I was also hoping to find something salvageable that Ziva had gotten for her, a toy, blanket, anything. But, the place was pretty well cleaned up by the time we got there. Just basically what was left of the structure was all that was standing. I couldn’t go and inspect it myself. I didn’t want Tali getting hurt. 

Then, as we were leaving, Tali did something that nearly broke my heart. She was sitting in the back seat. She pulled herself over as far as her seatbelt would allow. She put both hands on the car window and just repeated ‘Mama’ in Hebrew, over and over again. She continued to look back until she couldn’t see it anymore. How am I going to explain this to her? How am I even going to begin?

Thank you, so much, too, for agreeing to be a part of our family. Maybe she and her ‘cousin’ can play together when we get back home.

I think my little girl is hungry. She is at our little kitchenette opening up the cabinet doors. She stands there and looks for a minute, then she closes the door again. I’m not sure what she’s looking for. But I had better get over there before she drags out the pots and pans and tries to make diner.

 

I will send pics,

Tony and Tali DiNozzo

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Ducky,

What a difference a day makes. I have a child. I am responsible for another human being…how did that happen? People think that they understand, that they know what love means, it’s not true. Not until you have a child. Not until you look into the eyes of that person and realize that you would do anything in your power to keep them safe, to protect them.

As an agent, my job is to serve and protect. But, this is that, on steroids. I’ve never felt anything so intense, so powerful. And I think it doesn’t always have to involve biology. Gibbs and I are prime examples of that. I think I am very lucky to have so many surrogate family members. I have my NCIS family, and I have many friends whom I consider brothers and sisters. I hope I can add Great Uncle Ducky to that list for Tali. 

I don’t’ recall if you have ever told me of any trips to Israel. But it is a trip you should take. I will bring you back a travel book when I return to the States.

I miss home a great deal. I am not sure how Tali will do when she finally comes to live in the States, permanently. In one way, I’m glad Tali is so young. I am not sure she will have any memories of Ziva. And, if she does, I hope that they are not painful ones. I hope she can ‘forget’ the bad stuff. I will never let her forget her mother. But, I want her to know the truth. I know that it truth will be painful. I know she, most likely, will not be asking about these things tomorrow. But, I have a feeling, at whatever time she starts to ask these things, it will be too soon for me.

I bought Tali a little paint set. The saleswomen told me that it was perfect to keep a little girl’s mind occupied, to keep her busy. And the lady was absolutely correct. Tali opened the box, opened all the paint tubes. She then proceeded to mix all the paints together. The next thing I know, she’s painting floor, the drapes, the bedspread, the kitchenette cabinet doors, my Gucci shoes, and then she hit the bathroom. She started on the cabinets under the sick. Then she ran out of paint. Thank god this stuff is water-based.

Oh, and she decided she needed a makeover. She put on ‘lipstick,’ ‘eyeshadow,’ and just a little ‘rogue.’ I guess she watched Ziva enough. She thought that that was what she was supposed to do. I’m guess I should have told the lady how old Tali was. I can really see the importance of those age appropriate ‘suggestions’ now.

I took pics, after I stopped laughing. They came out great.

 

Look for a very thick envelope in the mail,

Tony and Tali DiNozzo

 

TBC

END NOTES: There will only be about two more chapters, I think. I have considered writing responses from ‘the gang’ to Tony’s letters. Is that something you all would be interested in reading? PM me please. And, as always, if you see any mistakes….

 

 

 

Chapter4

Director Vance,

I'm a dad now. Its unreal what a change that has happened in my life in the span of a few weeks. Thank you for allowing me to take this time off to be with Tali and to find answers to the many questions that I have. I, unfortunately, have not found a great deal of answers, mostly because the person who has them is no longer among the living. Also, I think it is because the Israeli people are very hesitant to tell me anything about the family of government officials, even former/dead government officials. And I am a foreigner, so there is a natural suspicion as to my motives.

I know, I could have come to you. I could have asked NCIS for help. But, to be honest with you, I didn't think it would get me the answers I wanted. I understand bureaucracy enough to know that there are politically correct answers for every question. And while my questions would have been answered, the holes those answers left, when I put the picture together, would be large enough to drive a semi-truck through. My daughter deserves better than that, and so do I.

And, at least, if I'm here and I try my hardest, I won't feel like there was something else I could have done to find answers. I will have done everything that I could. I will have gathered all the information that I could. And I know that one trip will not do that. I think, as Tali gets older, the trips will increase in frequency. I don't want her to forget half of who she is. I want her to know the place her mother called home. I want her to know about her aunt, and even about her uncle Ari, and her grandfather, Eli. I want her to know the language and to be immersed in the culture as much as possible. I know how it felt for me the first time I traveled to Italy. I had never been there before, and yet, it felt like I'd never left. It was home. I want Israel to be Tali's second home, just as Italy is mine.

I have been considering my future employment with NCIS. I cannot continue as Agent Gibbs' Senior Field Agent on the Major Crime Response Team. I assume that this announcement will not come as a surprise to you. My priorities have changed. I am the only person Tali has in her life. I need to focus on keeping her safe. And I can't do that if all I'm doing is worrying about my own safety.

I believe that I would make an excellent teacher in the FLECT program. I would also enjoy consulting, on a limited basis. And if you look at my resume, you will see that I am well qualified for both positions, and probably several others. I hope you will take my current life-changing circumstances into consideration and grant my transfer. (The completed form is enclosed.)

Tali is up from her nap now. She either has way too much energy, or I am getting old. I'm not sure which the case is.

Thank you,

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Jr., NCIS

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tobias,

First of all, I want to wish you continued good health and improvement. I expect to see you up and around, bugging the hell out of Gibbs, by the time I come back to the States. And, I am sure he will enlighten you. But, just in case no one tells you before you get this. I AM A FATHER.

Ziva gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Tali, after her baby sister. I had no idea I was a father. And I'm not sure I would have found out if it had not been for Kort Trent. Who, thank god, is no longer among the living. But, unfortunately, neither is Ziva. He played a major part in her death and in your getting injured. And he paid for it, with his life.

I know that that must be terribly confusing, and hopefully by the time you get this letter you will know it all anyway. I wasn't sure you'd believe Gibbs. But trust me; the whole crazy unbelievable thing is true. I'm in Israel now, with Tali, looking for answers. Answers about her death and answers for all my other questions, too. I am not sure how long I will be here. Then I plan to move on to Paris. Ziva loved Paris, and so do I. I think Tali will enjoy it also. I will, at least, get to introduce her to some fine food.

I know this next bit of information will shock you. But I will be quitting the MCRT. I cannot work a job that dangerous and still look after my little girl. I plan on moving to more, behind the scenes type work. Though I will miss field work, I was able to be a field agent for a very long time. And I enjoyed it immensely. But now, it's just time for a change. I have to stick around long enough to see my little girl grow up.

I've got to go. I've been letting Tali feed herself. But, then I have to clean her, her chair, and the walls after she's done. Sometimes I wish I could just take her out on the balcony of our hotel and hose her off. It would be so much easier. But, I don't have a hose. And I am not sure of Israeli law, but I feel like that that action would be considered some form of child abuse. I guess she is actually eating enough, though. She doesn't get hungry between meals.

Every little Italian-Israeli-American girl needs an Uncle Tobey. I hope you'll consider it,

Tony and Tali DiNozzo

TBC

 

There will be at least one more letter from Tony. And a couple of you have said you would like to read the letters back to Tony. Please, let me know if you would like to read those, if you haven't already. JL

 

 

Chapter 5

 

Ziva,

 

What were you thinking? What the hell, Ziva? I didn’t need to know I need had a child? I didn’t need to know she even existed? And the only reason I ever found out is that you died? What the hell?

Did you think that my life would be disrupted by having my own child in it? Do you even know how stupid that sounds? How stupid that is? What possessed you to think I would won’t nothing to do with my own child?

I was told you had regretted your decision not to tell me. Really? How long would it have taken you to actually tell me? Would you have waited until she graduated high school? Until she got married and have a kid of her own?

You had absolutely no right to make those decisions for me. You had no right to even ‘presume’ I would feel any certain way about having a child. You had no right keeping her from me. 

I will get past my anger towards you. I will, one day, be able to think about you and not get a flash of anger over the choices you made. It will happen. It has to. My child will not grow up to hate her mother. I will not turn her against you. Despite my feelings at this moment, she doesn’t need that baggage. That is between you and me, and that’s where it will stay. All she needs to know is she had two parents who loved her and would do anything in their power to protect her.

I do have a few things to thank you for, though. Tali is a beautiful little girl. She looks like you, except for those green eyes of hers. She acts like you. And she has a temper. A picture of you and me on a moped was shown to her. She pointed to me and said the word father in Hebrew. I am very grateful to you for letting her, at least see a picture of me. I am grateful she knows she has a father and that you wanted her to, at least, know that I existed. So, when she did see me, she would not be introduced to a complete stranger.

I also wanted you to know that senior is over the moon at having a grandchild. So is Gibbs. Tali will have lots of aunts, uncles and cousins. She even has a great uncle. Everybody at NCIS fell for her immediately. And, just so you know, I will no longer be a field agent. I can’t put my life in danger on a daily basis anymore. I have to be around to see Tali grow up. 

There may come a time when I allow Tali to read this letter. Right now, I will keep it, at least for a while. Things change as time passes. I will be able to let go of my anger towards you. The memories will lose their bitter edge, and I will only remember the good things. That’s just how memories and time works.

But, whatever happens, not matter how things go, I will always be her father.

 

Thank you,

Tony

 

END NOTES: This is the end of the letters from Tony. I’ll get to the letters back to Tony next. Thanks for your responses to my request.

 

 

Chapter 6

 

Tony,

 

I am honored to be asked to be a part of Tali’s family. I think that that little girl is very lucky to have you as a father. While I am saddened at Ziva’s death, I’m happy she left something to remember her by. Tali already looks so much like Ziva, it’s unbelievable. And I know you will raise her to not forget her mother.

I guess that explains a lot of why she left the way she did. I guess she didn’t want to complicate your life. At least, I think that’s how she would think it. But, I know you will be an amazing father. It’s ashamed that she could not see that quality in you. I don’t know if she didn’t look, or if she didn’t care. Both options make me wonder about her.

As I said, I would be very, very honored to be Tali’s grandfather. I am working on some toys for her now. They will be painted and ready for her by the time you two come back home.

See you soon, 

Grandpa Gibbs

 

PS: Your transfer has been approved.  
You should be hearing from Vance in a few days. And, no, I’m not angry with you. I knew that this was coming. I’m just glad you’ll still be here at NCIS. We’ll talk about it all when you get home.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tony,

I am so honored to be Tali’s Aunt Abby. I cannot get over those green eyes. She looks so much like you. It’s unreal. You have a beautiful little girl, Tony. I am so happy for you. She is just amazing. I can already see the protective Papa Bear thing coming out in you, too. And if you’re anything like Gibbs when you’re in ‘Papa Bear’ mode, this kid doesn’t have a blessed thing to worry about.

It’s okay to miss Ziva, Tony. We all do, especially since we know we will never see her again. But we have the next best thing. A part of her lives on in that little girl. That is the best thing she could leave you, Tony. And I know it will probably take you a little time to get used to the whole ‘daddy’ thing. But you’ll do fine. And just remember, you have plenty of people to talk to. You have plenty of people to ask questions. And also remember…I need pics….lots and lots and lots of pics.

Love you, too,

Auntie Abby

 

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tony,

 

Wow! You’re a dad. I’m still wrapping my mind around it. I had always suspected you and Ziva, but….. Well, you know, rule #12 and all. I wasn’t’ sure. But, I must say, Tali is a very pretty little girl. She looks so much like Ziva. It’s just hard to believe that we will never see her again. But it’s a little easier knowing she left something behind.

Delilah and I would be very honored to be Tali’s aunt and uncle. We are looking forward to watching that little girl grow up. She is very lucky to have you. And I know you will keep whatever memories she has of Ziva alive. I know she will have a good life here in the states with you. And I hope that your dad is excited to have a granddaughter, too. She is a blessed little girl.

Enjoy Israel and France.

See you soon,

Uncle Tim and Aunt Delilah

 

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tony,

Wow, you’re a dad. That is so awesome. That baby girl of your is a cutie. She has your green eyes. It must have been very scary for her to have been brought her to the States and not know why she was here. I guess she will be asking you a lot of questions. Kids tend to do that anyway. And she is just going to have that many more to ask. Don’t be afraid to tell her you don’t have the answer, or you’re not sure. She doesn’t expect you to know everything. You’re job is to check under the bed and in the closet and chase the monsters away. That’s it. You do that, and you’re the best father ever.

But seriously, Tony, I am so happy for you. I am sorry that you had to find out about her the way you did. But she is a tiny little gift, a little blessing. She is a part of you and Ziva. And she is a product of how you two felt about each other.

I can only imagine how angry you are with her now. And I can only speculate about why she never told you. I’m guessing she thought, maybe you just didn’t want a child. Maybe you would reject a child. Or on the other extreme, maybe you would take Tali away from her and bring her to the U.S. to raise alone. That may sound farfetched to you. But I am sure she gave each of those possibilities, at least, a passing thought, and probably all the possibilities in between. But I am guessing that, in the beginning she just didn’t want to interrupt your life. She didn’t know if you would feel like you had to quit your job, a job you loved, for her and the baby. And she didn’t want that.

I know that she regretted her decision of not telling you. We were told that bit of information. But, to be honest with you, Tony, I don’t know. I have never been in such a situation, and I’m not even sure what I would do. But I can imagine I would think of those things I mentioned. I tried to put myself in her position. And that’s what I came up with. I hope that that helps, at least a little. I don’t think her motives were selfish, Tony. From what I heard about her, it doesn’t seem like her. The best thing I can tell you to do is to let go of your anger and raise your little girl.

And I would be very happy to a member of the family, just call me Aunt Ellie.

Have a safe trip, come home soon,

Ellie

 

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tony,

Thanks, so much, for asking me for help. I was glad to do it. That little girl is absolutely precious. I am looking forward to seeing her grow up. I am looking forward to seeing your ‘daddy’ skills in action. 

I know what you mean. Brianna and I have discussed it. We have a very hard time remembering life before our little one. It’s amazing how quickly and completely that children fill up your life. You go from essentially doing everything for yourself to doing everything for this tiny adorable person. And I know you’ll be a great dad. Tali is a very lucky little girl. She is going to have a lot of surrogate family to take care of her. And, Tony, don’t be afraid to ask all of us for help. We are all anxious for you to get back. We are looking forward to seeing our niece again.

I hope you find the answers you seek in Israel. And I hope you enjoy France.

We’ll be looking for those pics,

Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Brianna

 

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

 

Anthony,

 

Of course, I will be happy to claim the title of Great Uncle. I am pleased you asked me. I have many stories to tell Tali of you and of the rest of NCIS. I am so excited for you. You have a lot in common with this little girl, you having lost your mother at such a young and impressionable age. I hope you will use what you learned there to help your daughter to cope with Ziva’s death. I know the circumstances were not the same. But, the feelings that they leave behind are. You are still without a mother at a critical time in your life.

And please remember, you do have an excellent support system. We all thought of this little girl as our family as soon as we found out you had a daughter. It wouldn’t have matter who her mother was. But, it being Ziva makes Tali even more special to us because Ziva meant so much to us. It will be hard to look at this young lady and not see her mother in her. But that is a good thing, too. That means that we can never forget her.

I have never been to Israel. But it has always intrigued me. I would love to see the religious mecca of the world, in person. I look forward to your gift. And I know I will enjoy it immensely. 

Thank you,

Great Uncle Ducky

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Agent DiNozzo,

I cannot say that your employment decision is a surprise to me. I have checked into your employment options. (A formal letter will follow.) I think you are making a wise decision. It is difficult to worry about your family’s safety when you are trying to do your job effectively. It can compromise you and cause you to make mistakes out in the field. And, as we both know, distractions in the field can be deadly.

I understand your desire, your need for answers. I went through the same type thing when Jackie died. I wanted to have something to tell our children. I wanted to be able to answer all their questions. But, I am going to tell you this. And trust me on it. You cannot answer all of Tali’s questions. She will ask you things that you have no clue of how to even begin to answer. And I’m talking of things about Ziva’s death, about life, whatever. She really won’t expect you to have the answers. But she will love you for trying as hard as you can to find the answers. 

I also understand why you didn’t ask the agency for help. You would have gotten the politically correct answer, no doubt. But, I will still extend my help to you, anytime you need it. I am sure you and Tali will make more visits to Israel as she gets older.

Best of luck to you in your quest for answers, and I hope you and Tali enjoy Paris.

Take Care,

Director Leon Vance, NCIS

 

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

DiNoteso

Uncle Tobey, huh? I like it. I was very surprised to hear of the huge changes that have gone on in your life. I feel like your ‘daddy intuition’ will kick in and you’ll do fine. I am looking forward to seeing your little girl. I am sure she a beautiful child, knowing what her mother looks like. Does she act like you, or like Ziva? 

Gibbs tells me that she has your green eyes. I have yet to see a picture. You know how inept Jethro is with a smart phone. I guess I will have to wait until you get back or until somebody else comes by to show me a picture. Though, if you send pictures to my phone, or my daughter’s, I will get to see them.

Congratulations, daughters are a blessing…then they turn into teenagers. But, by then it’s too late, you love them too much to give them away.

 

See you soon,

Uncle Tobey

 

TBC

 

END NOTE: I have one more letter to write and all I can say is that it is set well into the future. Thanks, as always, for reading, reviewing and alerting. And if you see mistakes…. Thanks again, JL

 

 

Chapter 7

“Tali David DiNozzo, what is taking you so long?” Tony asked his daughter for what seemed like the millionth time.

“For somebody who doesn’t want me to leave, you sure are rushing me out the door.” Tali said as she grabbed her last bag.

“We need to get you moved into the dorm before classes start. We have a few hours’ drive to get to Ohio State.” Tony said, as his daughter got into her car. He shut the door.

“Do you have anything even left in your room?” Tony asked. “You know, we could have strapped your bed to the roof.”

Tali looked back at her dad and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, Dad, hilarious, can we go now?” She started to turn the key to start the car. Then she stopped. “Dad!” She yelled to Tony. He stopped and turned, walking back to her. “I…I left you something in my room…a letter. I just…read it when you get back home.”

Tony nodded. He then turned went to his car. He got in. He shook his head. Something was different. Tali had almost looked like she was going to cry. What was in that letter? He shrugged it off. He would find out after he got her settled in in her dorm room at Ohio State.

Tony returned the next evening. He headed straight to his daughter’s room. He had no idea what she would have to say.

 

Daddy,

I came into your life unexpectantly. I knew about you. But you had no idea I even existed. But that didn’t matter, not really. Not when you saw me. Not when I saw you. I was your girl, and you were my dad. That’s all that mattered. That’s all that has ever mattered. I do wonder why mom, Ziva, didn’t tell you about me. I know all the answers, all the reasons, people have told you over the years. And I…I don’t get it. I can’t see myself doing something like that to any man. I can’t see myself denying anyone the privilege of raising their own child. I miss mom. I always will. I will always wonder what life would have been like. That is just how things are. Those are the questions in my life that no one can answer for me. And you have tried to answer them all for me. And I love you, so much, for that. I appreciate that. I know how hard you’ve worked to find those answers, for me, and for yourself.

I have been blessed to have the family you have raised me up in. I had no idea I could have so many family members that I could truly have no relation to, but love so much. I am so glad you extended that invitation to them all. I love all my aunts and uncles. And I am so glad you invited them all over for my huge congratulations/going away party. I told you I had not decided on a major. But I have decided. I decided before I left high school. I want to be a forensic scientist. Auntie Abby told me to come talk to H.R. at NCIS as soon as I graduate college.

I wrote this letter to thank you. Thank you for the life you’ve given me. Thank you for the sacrifices you made so that I could grow up and have as normal a childhood as possible. And thank you for taking me and raising me. You didn’t have to do that. You could have given me up for adoption. You could have denied that I was yours.

As I said, I am blessed.

I love you,

Tali

 

THE END


End file.
